Lies, Sex, and Love
by SexyBabyMama12206
Summary: Hermonie learns of her past and future. Draco learns more about his feelings towards her. The dark lord himself wants her as his queen. She is about to hit a dramtic part of her life and he is the only one she can lean on. Sexual contents. Not good for th


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters it belongs to someone eles :)

**Hey you guys I hope you like this fan fic. I never got to finish my last cause I lost my track when I came back to it after 9 months of being pregnant but i decided to try some thing new. So please Review!**

The Beginning:

Chaos was traveling throughout the whole house as mom and dad were looking for last minute items and checking each other to make sure they were nicely groomed.

"Okay Hermione we should be home around midnight of tomorrow". Sally Granger looked at her daughter with awe and slowly walked up to her and put her right hand up to the side of Hermione's face. "I'm sorry that we won't be there to see you off tomorrow but we know that you will make us both very proud this year".

"I will mom and dad and don't you guys worry about me I'll be just fine. You just focus on impressing dad's boss and I'll see you guys Christmas break." I gave them both a kiss good-bye and pushed them out the door before they were late. I waved bye to them from the driveway and waited till they turned the corner before going back inside.

I then went up to her room to finish packing my trunk for the train departure the next day.

The next morning Hermione had woken up an hour earlier than she had planned so she went ahead and got ready and then called the cab.

When she got to the train station there wasn't any one there but the train and since it was there she decided to go ahead and get settled in the heads compartment since Hermione was Head Girl this year. Hermione opened the compartment door to find the Head Boy already sitting there.

"Granger what the hell is you doing here?" The now muscular Draco Malfoy stood up in her face.

"Trying to get settled in and you seem angry ...why did daddy not get you a toy that you wanted." Hermione was really amused by his facial expression it was partially confused and angry at the same time but all he did was give an evil smirk and sat back down on his seat.

"So aren't you surprised to see me as Head boy?" He cocked an eyebrow waiting for Hermione to respond.

"No not really as hard as it is for me to say it you are the only other person that could keep up with me in the books." Hermione finally stopped to notice how much he had changed over the summer. Draco's hair hung loosely around his eyes and he looked as if had worked out all summer and of course he grew about 6 inches at least.

Harmonies had noticed that she had been looking for too long and quickly sat down and pulled out and book and quickly put herself in it.

Draco sat back down with his arms crossed and looked outside the window and drifted off to sleep.

_**Dream:**_

_"Your son will be part of my army and if he can pass the test I set out for him he may even take on the lead role as the new dark lord."_

_"I assure my dark lord my son will not fail you." _

_"Lucius if your son fails me I will take your son as well as your life in an instant...now be gone."_

_The tall slim blond headed man rais from his kneeling position and left the room. Draco had overheard it all and didn't want to become any part of it. As his father came nearer Draco came to his senses and ran up to his room where he had locked himself in till the next morning.'_

"Malfoy...Malfoy...got damn it you stupid pureblooded pig face wake the hell up." Draco felt someone shaking him and then he recognized whom the voice had belonged to.

His eyes shot wide open and he jumped up and pushed Granger down.

"Don't ever touch me you filthy mud blood. Good gods do you how long it is going to take for me to wash your nasty touch off my skin." He saw her getting teary as if she was getting ready to cry. _'Oh shit she is going to cry damn it why does she have to cry...I can't stand to see girls cry.'_

_Draco thought of his mother at this time and how his father constantly hitting her and leaving her there to cry away her blood and tears._

"If your going to cry do it somewhere else in front of someone else because I don't care if your going to cry" With this Hermione stood up.

"Fine...your such a jackass all I was doing was trying to tell you that we had to get dressed you had slept throughout the whole train ride pretty much." And with that she left the compartment..

Draco stood there._ 'Good gods she sure has developed.' _Hermione had long slender shaped legs and fuller curves. Her brown hair was no longer a frizzy brown but straight with bronze highlights. Draco got a hard on just thinking about her breast_.' Draco get that shit out of your head she is a mud blood and father would never approve of it.'_

Draco sat back down and slept for about 10 more minutes before getting dressed.

'_Why does he have to be such an asshole?' _Hermione stormed off to see Harry and Ron because she hadn't seen them the whole train ride.

She looked in each compartment's little window on the door till found them.

"Hey you guys where have you guys been?" She stood in the doorway waiting for their reply.

Ron turned a bright pink and couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione's full C cupped sized breast." Wow Hermione you look really different." He managed to stutter out.

"Yeah you have changed a lot." Harry had added.

"Yeah some of my muggle friends thought it would be fun to give me a make over so I let them." _' I f only you guys knew that this new look had gotten me into some trouble.'_

Ron was still throwing glances at Hermione even though he had managed to ask" So who is the Heady boy?"

"Oh...um ...how about you two guess at it. I bet that you will never get it right." Hermione listened to the list of names and said that none of them were head boy.

"Come Hermione tell us please." Ron was starting to get bothered by not knowing.

"Okay...Okay I'll tell you...it is..." but before Hermione could get the words outs out the compartment door swung opened and there stood the blue- eyed boy that had up set Hermione so much.

Harry had jumped up in an instant and shoved Draco out. "Get out Ferret you're not wanted around here."

"Back off Pot Head unless you want me to give you a detention."

"Yeah right."

"Excuse me it just so happens that you have just offended the Head Boy and I have the right to give you a detention if I wanted to."

It was Ron's turn to jump up." What your the Head Boy this year. Oh life is just great." Ron sat back down with his hand to his forehead.

"Anyways Granger we are to make sure everything is ready when we stop which is in 5 minutes." Draco then left.

"Hermione if that punk gives you any problems you just let Harry and me know and we will fix him right up."

"I'll be okay there is nothing I can't handle myself." And with that Hermione got up and left for her duties as new head girl.

The train stopped and first years were the first to get off and go with Hagrid. Draco got into the heads carriage and waited for the head girl.

Hermione strutted up to the carriage and got on and took a seat beside Draco.

"Move over more I don't want to sit so close to a mud blood". Draco sneered.

"Oh how bout you shove it and grow the hell up". Hermione twisted around so that her back was towards him.

The slight breeze that she had made while turn hit Draco's face.He slowly breathed in the sweet smell of vanilla that she wore. Draco eyes rolled to the back of his head and he thought of the sweet smell until the carriage stopped then he snapped back to reality.

As they entered the great hall everyone was already at the house tables chatting away about theirs summers.

Draco was greeted by Blaise Zabini his best bud for the past couple of years.

"How is it going Draco"?

"All good I made head boy which makes it better".

"Wow your lucky".

"Yeah I would be if head girl wasn't that stupid mud blood over there". Draco motioned his head towards Hermione.

"Damn Granger sure has grown all over". Blaise licked his lips and looked Hermione up and down.

"Yeah sure whatever Blaise you're disgusting for looking at that trash".

"What are you serious? That my friend is no trash but a nice clean piece of fresh meat waiting to get pounded up". Blaise nodded his head in high approval in what he had just said.

"Blaise your are a dog you'll screw anything that can walk". Draco said laughing at his big headed friend.

"Hey Hermione, how was your train ride"? Ginny stood up so that she could get Hermione's full and undivided attention.

"It was good I guess except for Draco making head boy ".Hermione sat down between Ron and Harry and Ginny sat across them both.

"Oh my gosh he made Head Boy, your are so lucky Hermione"! Ginny squealed.

"What"! Both Ron and Harry answered together." You must be crazy Ginny". Ron yelled at his younger sister.

"Why would you say something positive about him when all he has done was say negative things about you"? Hermione asked puzzled.

"Well I'm just saying how hot he is its not that I like him or anything". Ginny got up and said bye to all of them and went to sit with her other friends.

"I can't believe she said that about Malfoy". Ron said angrily.

"Well he doesn't look so bad ...I mean he has developed more over the summer". Hermione said while glancing over at Draco just in time to see him staring back at her.

"Oh come on Hermione". Harry said outraged. Hermione looked away when Draco finally realized that she caught him looking at her.

"I'm just kidding". Hermione laughed.'_ Am I really joking though'._

Finally the Ceremony had started and first years were placed in their house but at the end a new student was announced and sat on the stool.

Hermione thought that she looked slightly familiar but thought nothing of it. The girl's name was Marie Valcon and she was sorted into Slytherin.

Next Dumbledore stood up." Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to present the new head girl and boy to you at this moment. The new head girl this year is our very own Hermione Granger." The hall erupted into loud commotion that consisted clapping, whistling and compliments from the student body except from the Slytherin table. "Now I would like to introduce our head boy who is a very bright young man that has a big future that lies ahead of him, Draco Malfoy". Silence overcame the whole student body except the cheering from the Slytherin table. Draco walked up to the front and stood beside Hermione until they were dismisses to eat and go to their dorms.

Hermione and Draco followed Dumbledore who was leading them to their new dorm. They stopped outside of a painting with a griffon and a snake on it. "Now as for the password it shall be 'unity' ".

Dumbledore left them and they entered their room. There was a loveseat couch with 2 recliners in each house color and long drapes over the windows. Their rooms were separate though each door had their names on it but they had to share a bathroom.

"Well it is alright of course it is not as big as my room but it is livable". Draco said while looking around.

"Don't be such a snob". Draco looked at Hermione and all she did was go to her room and to bed and Draco did the same.

**Well there you go and I have the next chapter ready but I won't post it until I get Reviews. Keep it honest please. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
